Music and mushroom hat's are drug's
by avrilkesha92
Summary: My first random pokemon story  here  Eva! A random thing I thought of wile cleaning my room yesterday! Gold and Silver are goin somewhere but Gold get's bored and the trip and the rest of the trip for Silver is history!  Simple one page fun story enjoy!


Like in the summery first one on here not first one eva!  
>I hope you like you it I just thought of it yesterday wile cleaning my room it's just random and I hope it make'a you laugh.<p>

SPECIAL THAX: Player-5 FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPORT ON MY KIRBY STORY YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEAN'S TO ME YOUVE HELPED ME SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
>The real naruko:YOU KNOW YOU HELPED THIS STORY AND YOU INSPIRED ALOT OF PART'S IN THIS STORY! THIS IS DETICATED TO YOU! AND YES I LET SILVER DRIVE THE CAR AND I DONT KNOW WHY!<br>Might be some spelling mistake's but I think I caught em.  
>Your love is my drug:Kesha<br>Super bass: Niki minaj  
>The soul song (I wrote it my self dont take serusly)<br>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR SONG LYRIC'S! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

MUSIC AND HAT'S ARE DRUG'S!

I'm sooooooo bored! Why did Silver have to break my ipod last week? "Kesha rotts the mind." No she doesnt! She's taught me so much like girl's tend to wake up in bathtub's and I shount say nothin on a date and Love is a good substitute for drug's or if I do kiss another girl I shount tell anyone!...My hand...is a dolfin! (My fav thing from mytube!) I started to do it thinking Silver wount notice wHich he did.

Silver:What are you doing?  
>Gold:my hand is a dolfin!<br>silver:Gold that is stupid.  
>Gold:It's fun do it! Try it!<br>Silver:I can't do that it is stupid and im driving and when im driving I dont wana be distracted by A DOLFIN IN BELOW ZERO WETHER!

BOOOOMMM

Silver:What did I just hit?  
>Gold:A tree.<br>Silver:Thank god...  
>Gold:I thought you dint beleve in god?<br>Silver:...  
>Gold:Silver your going to church YAY!<br>Silver:Well my gir-grandma wanted me to go.  
>Gold:You have a girlfriend? YAY! She's realy girl right?<br>Silver:YAH!  
>Gold:Ok calm down...your a dude right?<br>Silver:Ok we moving on!  
>Gold:So your not a dude?<br>Silver:Shut up gold!

Gold:Can we turn the radio on?  
>Silver:No.<br>Gold:But Silver your so boring!  
>Silver:Then ride with someone else next time.<br>Gold:Well someone had to go with you so you won't kill people I mean to be so lonley I WANT THE RADIO ON!

So we where fighting over it on and of and on and off it kept playin my fav song your love is my drug untill a Stantler ran into the road.  
>Gold: SILVER!<br>Thank God he swirved...my song was still playin I was jamin then Silver kicked in the radio with his foot.

Gold:What was that for?  
>Silver:That almost made me hit a Stantler."<br>Gold:Well you had your eye's on the road that woun't of been as bad.  
>Silver:I woulda had my eye's on te road if THE RADIO HADENT BEEN SO DISTRACTING!<p>

Well he sarted to drive but I count take it anymore

BOY YOUGOT MY HARTBEAT RUNNINAWAY  
>BEATIN LIKE A DRUM THAT'S COMIN YOUR WAY<br>CANT YOU HEAR THAT BOOM BADBOOM BOOM  
>BOOM BADBOOM BOOM BASS<br>BOOM BADBOOM BOOM  
>BOOM BADBOOM BOOM YEAH HE GOT THAT SUPERBASS<br>BOOM BADBOOM BOOM  
>BOOM BADBOOM BOOM YEAH HE GOT THAT SUPERBASS<p>

BOOOOOOOOM BANG BOOOM

Gold:That wasn't me  
>Silver:I just ranover somebody<br>Gold:I think it's Soul...

Gold:OH yah high five!  
>Silver:We rule!<br>Gold:Wait it's just Crystal...  
>AWWWWWWWWWWWWW<p>

SOUL: (Who pop's outa no where.)ME SOUL ME WINNING ME SOUL ME WE WEE WEE ME SOUL ME PEE PEE!  
>(Soul leave's)<p>

Gold:Mushroom hat is a drug...  
>(Radio turn's on and your love is my drug is playing.)<br>Gold:MY JAM!  
>Silver:WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH!<br>Gold:?

THE END.

Hope ya liked tell me your fav line/part of this story! Mine was when Gold sang super bass I'd never hurd that song untill tonite so I had to lissint to the song and read the lyric's over and over to find a good part but it was worth it!

byeeeeeeeee!


End file.
